


Stiles Really Liked Dildos

by containyourselfladdie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Vibrator, Voyeurism, dildo, nothing much happens because of it, really minor asphyxiation-like not real choking, sex toy, stiles is a virgin-whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/containyourselfladdie/pseuds/containyourselfladdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s totally not his fault the majority of Beacon Hills population of eligible suitors was completely incapable of recognizing his brilliance. So, to make up, he naturally just made do with his resources.</p>
<p>Which had somehow grown to cover a completely astonishing array of sex toys, specifically dildos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Really Liked Dildos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ballvvasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballvvasher/gifts).



It’s totally not his fault the majority of Beacon Hills population of eligible suitors was completely incapable of recognizing his brilliance. So, to make up, he naturally just made do with his resources.

Which had somehow grown to cover a completely astonishing array of sex toys, specifically dildos.

Now, Stiles never claimed to be some sort of dildo aficionado, but he knew his way around a sex toy.   
Which was why he had saved and waited (and waited and waited and waited) to be able to buy the number one dildo he had been waiting for, The Bad Boy.

With a stealth that could rival any creepster’s (and Stiles had met plenty) Stiles managed to stalk the arrival date to intercept the precious cargo before Papa Stiles could get any more worried over his son’s behavior.

Sneaking up to his room one weekend (after a thankfully nice lull between supernatural related activities) Stiles decides now is the time.

He ensures that Papa Stiles has left for the overnight shift and then carefully locks his door (you can never be too careful). 

Then he pulls the wondrous box out of his closet, opening it to reveal the awe-inspiring black curved vibrator.

Closing his eyes, he turns on some music (on the off chance his dad comes home) and proceeds to strip and lay out on his bed.

Closing his eyes, he lays back and lifts the toy to his lips. Opening his mouth he shifts his hips to the heavy bass of the music as he slowly laves the curved device. Twirling his tongue around it, he soaks it with his saliva, steadily notching his arousal higher and higher until he’s sitting on his knees on the bed arching into thin air with half of the curved toy shoved into his throat. 

Reaching behind him, he grabs the bottle of lube he threw on the bed earlier and regretfully pops the toy out of his mouth in favor of applying lube. After pouring a decent amount of lube on his hand, Stiles returns the dildo to his mouth and reaches behind himself to slowly push one finger into himself.

Stiles gasps around the vibrator. God, he loves the stretch. He shudders as he slowly works the finger in and out. Moaning steadily around the dildo he cants his hips up as he slips in another finger. 

It is at this moment that an awestruck Derek Hale stumbles off the window ledge he had been perched on.

~*~

Startled, Stiles freezes, dildo halfway down his throat and one finger buried in his ass. He looks at Derek with wide eyes, frozen in mortification. 

Derek is staring up at Stiles from his place on the floor. Stiles finds himself unable to do anything. He can only watch as Derek picks himself up off the floor and stands there awkwardly.

He stares at Stiles for a few more minutes.

Stiles is beginning to feel even more embarrassed and uncomfortable, if that’s even possible.

“Stiles,” Derek begins, as Stiles somewhat eagerly anticipates his explanation. 

“Stiles-, Stiles-,” Derek looks very uncomfortable and uneasy. His eyes flick from Stiles mouth (still stretched around the dildo) to the place where Stiles arm disappears behind his back, to the ground. He steadily becomes more and more uneasy and his voice wavers each time he repeats Stiles name. Finally, he begins to look more and more frustrated until finally he growls out, “Stiles can you just take that goddamn dildo out of your mouth for one fucking second?”

Now this annoys Stiles. Here he was, minding his own business, just trying to give Stiles Jr. some good old quality time when this sour-faced douchebag had to waltz him and tell him to stop sucking his shiny new dildo?

No, uh uh, not today good sir. That is just not going to fly. Stiles has waited too long and is too wound up to even think about giving it up now.

Instead, Stiles decides to be a little devious and starts sliding the dildo out of his mouth.

Derek’s face looks so relieved, until with a coy expression on his face, Stiles proceeds to thrust the dildo right back in causing a groan to tear itself from his throat.

Derek’s face takes on the expression of a terrorized puppy.

“No, no, no, no, no, no! Stiles, what – are – you – doing?”

Stiles simply moans in reply as he proceeds to thoroughly fuck his face with the dildo. His arousal increases steadily as he pushes it roughly in and out of his mouth. His tongue laves the underside of the plastic dick as his throat widens and stretches to accommodate it.

Remembering the finger currently up his ass, Stiles proceeds to slowly thrust the finger in and out. Moving his finger in circles inside of himself until he can squeeze in another.   
Looking up, Stiles notices Derek visibly panting with glazed eyes as he watches him. His eyes are glued to Stiles’ dick bobbing in the air with every rock of Stiles’ hips against the finger inside of him. Moaning, Stiles pushes another finger into himself and arches his back against the stretch.

Stiles has been on edge for a while, ever since he got the dildo it feels like. And Derek’s eyes watching him are doing nothing for his already tenuous control on his raging teenage hormones.

Stiles scissors his fingers inside of himself, searching for his prostate, because at the moment orgasm denial would not be good for his sanity. A noise coming from Derek’s direction causes his eyes to shoot up. Derek’s moaning with a hand palming his dick through his jeans.

Groaning at the sight, Stiles jerks his hips and then gasps as his fingers graze his prostate. Finding it again and proceeding to thrust against it Stiles prepares for the finale.

Making sure to lock eyes with Derek, Stiles pumps his fingers in and out of himself, faster and faster roughly thrusting against his prostate. Derek’s mouth falls open as he takes in the sight before him. He palms his dick faster.

Stiles feels himself getting closer, he pushes another finger into himself and thrusts the dildo in and out of his mouth faster and rougher. Finally, when he feels himself nearing the edge more he tilts his head back and thrusts the dildo into his mouth as far as he can take it. His fingers push roughly into his ass once more, find his prostate, hold there and rub. And finally, his other hand comes down to grasp his penis and give it one final stroke.

With a roar muffled by the dildo in his mouth, Stiles comes all over himself.

Except, he didn’t account for how long his orgasm would take. Every sputter leaves him weak and unable to do much more than hold on and ride the waves. The dildo’s too far into his mouth, its cutting off his oxygen supply. He starts to struggle, his body convulses, the intensity of his orgasm ratchets higher as does his current level of fear. Trembling, he manages to get a sound out around the dildo currently choking him. 

Suddenly, Derek is in front of him wrenching the dildo out of his mouth. Gasping, the rush of air whites out his vision.

The last thing Stiles sees before he passes out is the hilarious expression Derek’s face twists itself into when he’s caught between arousal and terror.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: containyourselfladdie.tumblr.com


End file.
